Some Stories Are Just Stories
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Splix comes back for another visit and runs into Vamps. Can the Vladat show him that like his brother Whampire, he's harmless? Done as a request for guestsurprise. Sequel to "No Bad Humans Here."


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix and Vamps, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.  
**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to the story "No Bad Humans Here."**

* * *

 **Some Stories Are Just Stories**

Splix walked down the hall to find Ditto and ask him if he wanted to play a video game with him. He had noticed Rachel had an X-Box and so had asked if it was okay for him and Ditto to play a game on it and she had given her consent.

He passed Whampire's room and went in to ask the Vladat if he had seen Ditto when he saw someone hanging from the ceiling and looked up and his eyes went wide.

It didn't take him long to recognize it was a Vladat is higher form and he shivered. While he wasn't afraid of Whampire anymore, he had been told that Ultimate Vladats were unpredictable and never to let them know you were near, or you'd never escape them.

Terrified, he took a deep breath to calm down, but the Vladat opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, sensing the Splixson's energy was different from Ditto's energy signature.

Splix bolted from the room, running to hope to escape the Vladat on his tail, but the alien vampire was keeping up with him easily, which scared the Splixson so bad that he started panicking and ramming into walls, surprisingly not hurting himself, but it was enough to make him more confused.

Vamps grew alarmed when he saw the Splixson start running into walls in confusion and panic. He remembered Ditto telling him that when his kind got frightened, it took a lot to calm them down and they would run into things in their panic. Trying to catch the small alien without hurting him, Vamps tried to corner him, but the Splixson made duplicates and jumped at him, knocking him down so that they could escape.

* * *

Splix whimpered as he kept running, trying to find an escape, but with all the confusion, he began to feel claustrophobic and rammed hard into a door, bouncing back and shaking his head quickly before getting back on his feet and running, but the Vladat landed in front of him, making Splix scream.

Vamps cringed a bit and kneeled down. "Easy," he said, holding his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm, but Splix was too far in his panicked state for his mind to register that this Vladat was trying to calm him down. He bolted the other way and Vamps sighed before flying towards Splix and landing in front of him again, grabbing his arm with one hand, which made the Splixson panic more and look up at him, terrified. Vamps then let his free hand glow green, which caused the smaller alien to freeze and whimper. It was only Vamps' telekinesis power, but Splix didn't know that.

With another sigh, Vamps picked up the small alien, who stiffened almost immediately, making the Vladat feel bad that he had scared the poor creature stiff and walked to his room, closing the door and sitting in a chair, holding Splix in a gentle, secure hug.

Splix didn't dare move as the Vladat held him, but he started shivering, his green eyes wide with terror. The Vladat noticed this and his eyes widened as the hypnotic spirals appeared in his eyes, which soon appeared in the Splixson's eyes as he was frozen, which made it easier for Vamps to hypnotize him.

"Relax," he commanded and Splix, under Vamps' power, did so, his body sagging in the alien vampire's arms, eyes closing a little bit but trying to stay open. Vamps chuckled a little bit and gently stroked Splix's forehead, causing the small alien to instantly close his eyes and fall asleep. Chuckling, the Vladat picked up a book he was reading and read while the Splixson slept.

* * *

Splix began stirring about an hour later, opening his eyes to find the alien vampire smiling at him. The small alien almost froze up again, except he let out a squeak when his feet were tickled for a short second. But then, the Vladat set him in his lap so that Splix's back was to the taller alien's chest and sharp claws began to gently and playfully wiggle into the Splixson's sides, making him squeak again.

Vamps chuckled heartily. "You seem quite ticklish," he said in amusement as he then tickled the small alien's stomach, making his squeaks turn to giggles.

Splix squirmed around, giggles still bubbling from inside him as he felt the Vladat's fingers tickle his stomach for a bit before gently poking his underarms, making him squeak louder.

"Hmm, I'm not getting the big laughs I'm looking for," said Vamps thoughtfully as he stood up and moved towards his bed, gently pinning Splix down and tickling his feet.

That seemed to do the trick as Splix let out a huge laugh and squirmed, but the Vladat wasn't finished tickling him yet and tickled the small stomach again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix laughed.

"That's better," Vamps said approvingly as he gently poked the Splixson's ribs, making him loudly squeak before lifting him up in a hug with one arm holding him and his free hand tickling the small shoulder blades.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Splix squealed, making his captor laugh heartily before he gave the poor kid a break, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Vamps asked him.

Splix would have frozen up again, but he was worn out from being tickled. He looked up at Vamps, who began rubbing his back. "What made you so afraid of me, young one?" he asked.

The Splixson shivered a little, but it didn't last long as Vamps kept rubbing his back. "We were told the Vladats in ultimate form were very unpredictable and if one heard us, we'd never escape him," he said.

"Oh, that's just an old story to scare young ones," said Vamps understandingly. "But it's just a story. I'd never harm a member of the family."

Splix had to agree with that, especially since Vamps hadn't hurt him, but had tried to calm him down. "You don't act unpredictable," he said to him.

Vamps chuckled. "Oh, I can be unpredictable," he said, grinning hugely, making Splix start to freeze again. "But that's only when it comes to tickle tortures."

With that, Splix felt Vamps start tickling him again and he squeaked and laughed, trying to get the Vladat to stop, but the taller alien only chuckled at the smaller alien's attempts. "Cootchie coo!" he cooed. "I have a ticklish Splixson in my grasp! Tickle, tickle!"

Splix laughed harder, giving up on trying to escape and just laughing as he was tickled practically to pieces before Vamps stopped, allowing him to recover.

"Believe me now?" asked the Vladat.

The Splixson nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It's hard not to when you're being tickled to death."

Vamps chuckled at that, teasingly wiggling his fingers at Splix, who curled up with loud giggles before the Vladat picked him up.

"I am curious, why did you enter mine and my brother's room?" he asked.

"I was going to ask Whampire if he'd seen my cousin Ditto," said Splix. "I was wondering if he wanted to play a game with me on the X-Box."

"That sounds like fun," said Whampire, who came in with Ditto on his back. "May Vamps and I join you?"

Splix and Ditto both nodded and the four headed downstairs to the living room to play one of the multiplayer games Rachel had on hand, enjoying each other's company as good friends.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
